Pokémon Emerald walkthrough/Section 3
Petalburg City Petalburg City is the first big city you'll encounter. Heal up at the Pokémon Center and stock up at the Poké Mart, then troop to the gym in the town. It's that building with the brown roof. Head inside and you will meet the Gym Leader, whoi s also your father. He'll say a few words before a boy named Wally enters. Wally is a lonely boy who would like a Pokemon of his own to accompany him on his way home, for the sake of pure companionship. Your dad, Norman, is more than happy to help. He will lend Wally a Lv.7 Zigzagoon and your services. Follow Wally back onto Route 102, where he will encounter a Ralts. Watch him battle and capture the Ralts. Overjoyed, he will take you back to the Gym and return the Zigzagoon to Norman. He will then leave, and you are free to do the same after a few more words from Dad. You two will battle someday, but not at this time. There's nothing more to do at the present moment, so head off towards Route 104. As you approach it, a guy in black glasses will stop you and talk for a moment. He will criticize you saying you're a rookie trainer and that you are not worthy and stuff, and will go off. Now that was a bit too much... Route 104 -- South Route 104 is part beach and part wilderness. You can find some new Pokémon, as well as a few trainers. Wild Pokémon | style="background: #FFFFFF;" | 4-5 | style="background: #FFFFFF;" | 40% |- align=center style="background:#fff;" |- style="text-align:center;" | style="background: #FFFFFF;" | | style="background: #FFFFFF;" | 3-5 | style="background: #FFFFFF;" | 20% |- align=center style="background:#fff;" |- style="text-align:center;" | style="background: #FFFFFF;" | | style="background: #FFFFFF;" | 2-5 | style="background: #FFFFFF;" | 10% |- align=center style="background:#fff;" |- style="text-align:center;" | style="background: #FFFFFF; " | | style="background: #FFFFFF;" | 2-5 | style="background: #FFFFFF; " | 10% |} Trainers Items This route contains quite a few items hidden in the beach. When you obtain the Itemfinder later in the game, be sure to come back here and search for the hidden Heart Scale, Potion and Antidote. Petalburg Woods Petalburg Woods isn't hard to navigate through, compared to other forests in the Pokémon games. Go eastward (there is a Potion hidden in the tall grass) and get out through the second exit. Pick up the Poké Ball and come back to the forest. Now head westward and take the Parlyz Heal. Eventually, you will see a man getting attacked by someone who is up to no good. You will have to rescue the man by defeating the guy attacking him. Once defeated, the Team Aqua grunt will run away, and the man will thank you gratefully and reward you with a Great Ball. Afterwards, you can use the north exit to reach the north side of Route 104. There are two trainers here: Wild Pokémon | style="background: #FFFFFF;" | 5-6 | style="background: #FFFFFF;" | 30% |- align=center style="background:#fff;" |- style="text-align:center;" | style="background: #FFFFFF;" | | style="background: #FFFFFF;" | 5-6 | style="background: #FFFFFF;" | 5% |- align=center style="background:#fff;" |- style="text-align:center;" | style="background: #FFFFFF;"| | style="background: #FFFFFF;" | 3-6 | style="background: #FFFFFF;" | 25% |- align=center style="background:#fff;" |- style="text-align:center;" | style="background: #FFFFFF;"| | style="background: #FFFFFF;" | 5-6 | style="background: #FFFFFF;" | 15% |- align=center style="background:#fff;" |- style="text-align:center;" | style="background: #FFFFFF;" | | style="background: #FFFFFF;" | 5-6 | style="background: #FFFFFF;" | 5% |- align=center style="background:#fff;" |- style="text-align:center;" | style="background: #FFFFFF;"| | style="background: #FFFFFF;" | 5 | style="background: #FFFFFF;" | 10% |- align=center style="background:#fff;" |- style="text-align:center;" | style="background: #FFFFFF; "| | style="background: #FFFFFF;" | 5 | style="background: #FFFFFF; " | 10% |} Head on to the northern part of Route 104.